New Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Cowhide Villains: * Other Characters: * Hash Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Knife Ambush: Part 2 | Synopsis3 = Continued from last issue. Sagebrush and Cactus are on the trail of the man known as 'Knife Ambush' when they come across one of his victims. Story continues next issue. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sagebrush * Cactus Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Dickie Duck | Synopsis4 = Dickie Duck catches some wanted men. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dickie Duck Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Some Crooks Other Characters: * Farmer Gray Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Castaway Island 1 | Synopsis5 = A ship is abandoned in a storm, but the crew forget about young deckhands Dot and Larry. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Larry Supporting Characters: * Dot Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Billy the Kid | Synopsis6 = A two-paged comic strip. Billy brags that he can beat-up the bully. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Billy Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Butch O'Brien Other Characters: * Biff * Pudge Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Stagecoach: Part 1 | Synopsis7 = A two-paged comic strip. Blimp makes a friend while in jail. Later, they steal a stagecoach. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * J. Worthington Blimp Supporting Characters: * Juniper Jones Villains: * Other Characters: * Willis * Pooey * Blimp`s nephew Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Vikings | Synopsis8 = A two-paged comic strip. A story of a viking marriage, and the couple's son, Ivar, who bears the marking of Odin. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sigrid * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Kol * Eirik * Ighild Villains: * Other Characters: * King Harald Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Big Linda's Revenge | Synopsis9 = A written short story. A detective solves a murder in the Pachyderm house. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Detective Packey Egan Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Burden Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Test of a Man | Synopsis10 = This is a written short story. A boy joins his uncle at the office and discovers that a 'real' job isn't that different from doing regular chores. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Dan Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Aunt Miranda * Uncle Juniper Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Freddie Bell, He Means Well | Synopsis11 = This is a two-paged gag strip. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Freddie Bell Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Sons of the Red Cormorant: Part 2 | Synopsis12 = Continues from last issue. Wing had escaped from the Cormorant's gang only to find himself in a new kind of trouble, as Kolar and his tribesmen close in on him. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Wing Walker Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Red Cormorant * Nipper * Kolar * Tyee Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Just Suppose | StoryTitle14 = The Train Robbery: Part 1 | Synopsis14 = While riding a train, two kids are witnesses to a train robbery. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Captain Bill Supporting Characters: * "Uncle" Bob Villains: * Jim Other Characters: * Jane * Jhonny * Mr. Lane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Gulliver's Travels : Part 2 | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Gulliver Locations: * Lilliput | StoryTitle16 = The Secret Cruise: Part 2 | Synopsis16 = Ray and his sister Gail are sailing on their friend Willie's fathers ship. But there seems to be some suspicious goings-ons in the Captains Quarters. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Ray * Gail Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Captain Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut Other Characters: * Willie Gewgaw * Aunt Millie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = Captain Quick 2 | Synopsis17 = A story about Kendal Quick and his rise to captaincy | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Lord Barlow * Marjorie Barlow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle18 = 17-20 On The Black: Part 2 | Synopsis18 = Continued from last issue. The "lady in black's" pearls have been stolen by an armed crook. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Lady in Black * Kim Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle19 = Chikko Chakko | Synopsis19 = A silly story about Chikko's attempts to catch a fish. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Chikko Chakko Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle20 = Needles Uses His Noodle | Synopsis20 = Needles tries to come up with a way to grow hair on his head. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Needles Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle21 = The Time Machine: Part 2 | Synopsis21 = Continued from last issue. Arriving in the year 1835, Weed and Mowcher discover that they weren't the only ones in the time machine. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Oliver Weed Supporting Characters: * Mr. Mowcher * Fritz Villains: * Other Characters: * Abigail * Mr. Blumel Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle22 = The Can-Opener | Synopsis22 = Spiniker's submarine has latched onto Captain Sternpipe's ship. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * George Spiniker Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe * James Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle23 = Mr. Gloom | Synopsis23 = Dunk and his new manager, Drizzle, look for a way to make some money. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Dare-Devil Dunk Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Drizzle Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle24 = Beany | Synopsis24 = Beany is having a strange day. From being chased by a giant cat, to being punished by a giant Mr. Shultze. But all is explained in the end. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Beany Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Beany`s Ma * Mr. Shultze Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle25 = Target Practice | Synopsis25 = Peter and Ho-lah-an do some target practice with a bow and arrow. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Peter * Ho-lah-an Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle26 = The Manning Baby Kidnapping | Synopsis26 = In his search for the baby kidnappers, Steve is taken hostage by a dirty cop. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Walsh * Kate Lane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * There is a two-page spread of a scene from Gulliver's Travels in this issue. Illustrated by Walter C. Kelly. Last appearance of this story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}